


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by GreyBlueSkies21



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyBlueSkies21/pseuds/GreyBlueSkies21
Summary: Nothing is forever.Happy endings aren't forever.Ask all of them.They would know.





	Boulevard of Broken Dreams

People say everyone has a happy ending.

 

People say that happy endings last forever.

 

But, there just one problem.

 

Nothing is forever.

 

 

===

 

 

There's a boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

 

A king with warm skin and soft hugs and shy grins hidden behind ocean eyes.

 

One-half of a pair, a soon-to-be-prince who spends his nights staring and looking and gazing at the stars.

 

A little boy who's daddy drinks and mommy weeps and he wishes and wishes for a different life.

 

A shepherd, with a big smile and bright blue eyes and a hope that never fails.

 

Later, when he's older and wiser and bigger, he'll meet a girl.

 

A girl with dark, inky hair and darker eyes and skin as fair as snow.

 

A girl with fair skin and warm hugs and playful smirks and laughs that fill the room.

 

A princess who gazes at the same stars and wishes the same hopes.

 

A warrior who's mommy died and daddy died.

 

A girl who's the fairest of them all.

 

They'll meet and fall in love and get their happy ever after.

 

A perfect ending.

 

The stars never shone brighter.

 

(until the evil queen took it from them. She stole their precious little girl, and the stars dimmed again)

 

 

===

 

 

There is a girl.

 

A lost princess with blonde hair and distrusting pale blue eyes.

 

A girl who cried and cried because she didn't have a mommy and she didn't have a daddy and she didn't see a happy ending in line for her.

 

A flash of white in a swirl of never ending black and grey and whirling blue.

 

A girl who picked herself up and became her own happy ending.

 

Traded lost love and children she couldn't take care of and loss and tears and hope for a never ending twinge in her heart and became her own hero.

 

Her own savior.

 

And...

 

Years later.....

 

Years and years and years, a boy with brown hair that doesn't match her blonde locks knocks on her door.

 

And in the years that follow, she finds hope again.

 

She finds her happy ending.

 

(until a fairy casts a curse and she wakes up to white walls and white gowns and black noise, and she trades hope for bitter, consuming twitches and twinges of a heart that doesn't want to beat.)

 

===

 

 

There is a girl.

 

A woman with dark brown hair and darker eyes.

 

A queen who looked in the mirror with questions and wants and needs and hopes of happy ever afters.

 

A queen, a woman, a girl, a witch.

 

With wicked eyes and a wickeder, evil smirk and a undying love for a lover whose eyes don't blink back.

 

A woman, a shell, who hates and hates and crushes hearts and poisons the lives of those around her.

 

Uncaring.

 

Empty and emptying.

 

Black on black on black on swirling black.

 

And, then.

 

That girl, that witch, that queen...

 

Met a boy.

 

A small baby with dark eyes and coos and babble and bubbly smiles that fill her whole.

 

Her son.

 

Her happy ever after.

 

(until he begins to hate her and more and more pairs of unblinking eyes haunt her dreams and wicked smiles are replaced by hollow smirks and empty expressions. Questions that are never answered)

 

 

===

 

 

There is a girl with fiery red hair.

 

A witch with green skin and light cerulean eyes and a heart that twinges with envy and hate.

 

A staccato, poisonous beat that replaces the blood in her veins.

 

Eyes cold, heart twinging.

 

Grey on swirling black against the white of the world.

 

A wicked sister who flew and flew and stared at the stars from her broom.

 

Stared and stared and stared and hoped and wished for a family.

 

Wishes for a mother and sister and father with bright smiles and kind eyes and great, big arms that hold her close.

 

And she got them.

 

A sister with dark hair and darker eyes and a baby, blonde hair and blue eyes, who became her whole world.

 

A small child, light and bubbly, a little bird.

 

Her little robin.

 

Her family.

 

Her happy ever after.

 

(and then she gives up her daughter and her sister began to hate her and her heart twinges, green and green and dark, envious green. Over and over and over again)

 

 

===

 

 

There was a boy with light hair and a white soul.

 

A cursed child with light, blonde hair that darkened to dark over time.

 

Matches the soul that goes from bright white to inky grey to swirling black.

 

He has a mommy who turned his life to hell and a daddy who drinks and lies and sold him for eternity, for a youth that Pan didn't deserve.

 

A man with a limp and a lame leg and scars and stories and hopes that will never be fulfilled.

 

A boy that darkens with age and time, who laughs and laughs and twists until he's no longer recognizable.

 

A man, a father so desperate to save his only son that he too decides to trade his soul.

 

Power comes with a cost, they say.

 

And he paid it.

 

Became _him._

 

_Rumpelstiltskin and the Dark One._

 

Switched on and off like intervals.

 

Scheduled by curved metal and golden, speckled eyes and voices that pound his brain.

 

The beast who laughs and laughs and screams 'well of course, dearie!' and other demented phrases that haunt dreams and accompany the chorus of villages that burn to the ground.

 

A beast, shriveled and venomous and crazy.

 

Looney and mad.

 

Wild and wired.

 

So much so that he can't distinguish which is which.

 

_Rumpelstiltskin._

 

_Dark One._

 

_The Dark One and Rumpelstiltskin._

 

_Rumpelstiltskin and the Dark One._

 

Blurred and blurred until the two become one.

 

The same.

 

He gets everything he ever wished for after all.

 

His happy ever after.

 

(and then his son hates him and leaves and dies. And his grandson hates him and the pretty girl he fell in love with hates him too and no amount of power or magic could ever change that)

 

 

===

 

 

There is a girl with dark hair and a fair smile.

 

A bookworm with light blue eyes that shine with whirlwinds of stories and tales and knowledge.

 

A girl, a woman, a beauty.

 

A beauty who is smart and quick and kind.

 

Kind and sweet, with a voice like honey and a hope for peace that'll spread throughout her land.

 

A girl who falls in love with a bitter beast man with cold eyes and kind gestures.

 

A beast that slowly becomes tame and then he begins to fall in love too.

 

And what a peculiar love it was.

 

A kind, shy bookworm and the man who was once a beast.

 

Beauty and the Beast.

 

It was a hurricane. A living being all in it's own.

 

A foolish dream, a little heaven of their own.

 

Her happy ever after.

 

(until there's more evil than good and she realizes her mistake. She mistook the beast for the man he wasn't.)

 

 

===

 

 

There is a boy.

 

A lost little boy whose mother is dead and papa is lost to a world of evil.

 

A lost boy who has grown to become a broken young man.

 

A young man with stubble on his chin and a wistful, foolish hope of reunion with a father he hopes is a changed man.

 

A warrior, a thief with big brown eyes that fell in love with a girl with golden locks and blue eyes that promise freedom from his past.

 

They dream of trips around the world and houses and trips to Tallahassee and children.

 

They dream of a happy ever after.

 

And they get it.

 

(and then a puppet comes and forces him away. And he holds on to that hope for the years that follow, hoping and hoping and dreaming until white magic turns his world to black.)

 

 

===

 

 

There is a boy.

 

A boy with dark hair and darker eyes and smiles full of hope and goodness.

 

An author who cries and cries into a book full of stories and stares at the stars and wishes for happy endings that no one seems to get.

 

He has a daddy whose dead and a mommy whose the savior and another mom who was the Evil Queen.

 

White and black.

 

And heroes for grandparents on one side, and villains for grandparents on the other.

 

Heroes and villains.

 

A swirling, angry storm of black and white that blurs to bitter grey in his heart.

 

Black on black against bright white on white light.

 

A fight for his soul.

 

And years,

 

and curses,

 

and deaths later...

 

The boy who grows into a man who becomes a hero.

 

A hero who gets the girl and has a beautiful daughter.

 

His family.

 

His happy ever after.

 

(until a witch comes back and his mind is fuzzy and blurry because everything hurts and hurts and his mom is evil again and it feel like he's loosing something he's never actually had.)

 

 

===

 

There are many.

 

A soon-to-be-prince, a shepherd with shy grins and unwavering courage, a king.

 

A princess, the fairest who became a queen.

 

A cold daughter who loved and lost and became a witch, became the Evil Queen everyone feared.

 

A young child, a boy who wishes and hopes and believes with all his heart, the author.

 

A distrustful woman hidden behind golden locks and quick eyes, a savior.

 

A man whose hair darkened and soul blackened, the Dark One.

 

A shy bookworm, with smiles and never ending hope, a beauty.

 

A broken boy who never trusts and always cares, a undying fire.

 

Many and many and many who hoped and prayed and wishes for happy ever afters.

 

And they got them.

 

For a quick, hot second, they were happy.

 

 

===

 

 

People say everyone has a happy ending.

 

People offer thin platitudes and words and promises that happy endings last forever.

 

Happy ever afters are happy and the feel like forever, an eternity of white bright and peace.

 

Then they're gone as fast as they come.

 

Lost and gone, disappeared into the swirling black that slowly consumes them all.

 

Because, there is always this one problem.

 

Nothing is forever.

 


End file.
